


Jump rewrite part 5

by Harleyq127



Series: Jump [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent Talia al Ghul, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Cutting, Depression, F/M, Falling In Love, Foster Care, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyq127/pseuds/Harleyq127
Summary: After this I have one more part coming that is more of an epilogue then an addition to this.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Reader
Series: Jump [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959352
Comments: 13
Kudos: 4





	Jump rewrite part 5

As you heard the lock click into place you swallowed and tried to force your body to move. It was a while before you could move enough to drag yourself into a sitting position. Once you were up and your head was no longer swimming you took a look around. There were no windows, only the one door and only one light, except for the bed you were resting on the room was empty. Dragging in a deep breath you continued to try and move until you felt stable enough to slide off the bed. Regretting that instantly you collapsed feet not able to hold you up and you groaned as you hit the cold stone floor. Waiting a few more minutes you gave it another try this more successful then the last you were able to shuffle towards the door by clinging to the wall.

You tugged on the door but not surprisingly it didn't budge. Groaning in frustration you let your head fall forward and touch the door. At the sound a panel opened in the door and you heard a voice speak making you jump back. "I'll let lady Talia know you are awake." Swallowing you tried to ask where you were but the panel was quickly shut once again. Shivering you stepped back until your knees hit the bed and you sank down with out thought wrapping your arms around your waist. Glancing down you saw your cast dirtied and frowned before shaking yourself and raising your head to stare at the door. Just as you lifted your head the door opened and the woman who had been leaning over you before stepped in. As she walked in and you took her in for the first time without anything clouding your mind you frowned wondering what was happening until she stepped even closer and you could see her eyes. Bright emerald eyes flashed at you and she smiled at you. Swallowing you glanced past her to see a man with his hand resting on a sword on his hip glaring into the room at you. "Where am I?" You asked after finally gathering your courage. "Nanda Parbat, child. How was your rest?" You shook your head and leaned back as she stepped closer. Clearing your throat you tried again. "Why am I here?" She chuckled and leaned down voice lowering slightly. "I believe every mother wants to meet their child's.... chosen one." Your mouth dropped open at her word choice and your brow furrowed slightly before she could continue. "You were supposed to join us a few weeks ago however apparently someone did not understand the meaning of transport only." She gestured towards your ankle and you stiffened as you realized exactly what she meant. Narrowing your eyes at her you opened your mouth to snap at her she stood up straight and snapped her fingers the man at the door entering and hauling you to your feet none to gently. "Come let's walk and talk child." You were pushed towards the door behind her making you stumble out the door after her.

Once you had caught up to her and were yanked back until you were two steps behind you were allowed to walk at a normal pace. You didn't get very far before she glanced back at you the same smile lingering on her lips. "I'm sure you are curious as to why you were brought her like this." You could feel your growing frustration at constantly being forcibly brought somewhere and you let it out. "Not really, seems like it's a pretty common occurrence for this family." Judging by the way she stopped for half a second you assumed you surprised her and when you were nudged rather roughly from behind you just sent a glare that way instead of cowering like every instinct told you to. She surprised you when she chuckled and waved her hand before resuming her walking. "It certainly seems that way sometimes. However that is not why I brought you here. My son will not come home any longer, I thought perhaps with the right motivation he would join us." You were speaking frankly at this point with out a filter and you didn't care. "So I'm bait to get Damian to come home? You know most people would go see their kid." She stopped this time fully and turned to you the smile gone from her face. "Damian refuses to see me here or in Gotham. Has he even told you about me?" You were about to say something snappy when you caught a glimpse of something genuine behind her eyes and bit it back. "He told me a little bit. He told me how he really missed this place." She nodded and turned again resuming her path. "Of course he does, I shall show you why." You chose not to correct her and fell back into step behind her until she stopped at a set of doors.

The doors were opened before her and you could see a large room the edges surrounded by men and women all dressed similarly to her and as she walked through they dropped to their knees until she reached a set of two chairs. She did not take the main chair sitting instead in the one to the left. "This is what my son has abandoned when he refused to come home. The chance to rule the league and these people." She gestured around you and you frowned as you looked around getting another glimpse at the people and seeing chains on some of them. "Why would he give that up?" You eyed her wondering what she would think of who Damian is now. "Because he choose to follow in his fathers footsteps. He refuses to resume his rightful path." You tilted your head honestly curious now and you sank to the floor in front of her when she motioned for you to sit crossing your legs. "And he can't do both?" She shook her head and leaned forward the smile starting to come back. "I can show you why." Before you could ask what she meant she snapped her fingers and two men stepped forward into the middle of the room drawing your attention as they drew their blades. Your hand came up and covered your mouth while you watched as they attacked each other brutally. You watched blood fly and your body was tense by the time one landed the killing blow the man dropping to his knees and gangling his last breath just in front of you. You let out a small sob your body trembling as he fell forward landing in front of you blood spraying on you and staining your cast. You were staring and jumped when she leaned forward her voice in your ear. "You are weak child. Scared of a little blood? My son has killed more men then in this room, he is a killer, the grandson of the demon. You have no place by his side no right to be his chosen, I will show him that."

Damian's pov

You stood still staring down at the couch you hadn't left that long ago and cursed as you fists clenching. Reaching down you picked up the sketch book that had been knocked off the table and brushing it off. You could hear Dick speaking in the bedroom and he came out stopping short when he saw you. "Little D....I'm..." You shook your head cutting him off and holding up one finger as you heard footsteps down the hall. The door was open and you saw someone pause in the doorway before you recognized the voice that spoke. "What the hell happened here?" You turned and glared stepping forward. "What are you doing here?" Dean leveled a glare at you and you were about to step forward and shove him out when Sam stepped around him having been hidden behind his brother in a move you recognized as protective and spoke up. "We were supposed to meet y/n for breakfast but she didn't show so we came by. Where is she?" You frowned but your glare softened at the sight of him biting his nails nervously. "My mother came and... got her." Dean noticed your pause and he stepped forward snarling. "By got her you mean kidnapped. What is with your fucking family? The girl's been a part of it for like six months and she's been kidnapped twice." You reached up and your hand was on his chest ready to shove him back when Sam spoke again and you were reminded of your promise. "Is she going to be okay?" You nodded and swallowed back your anger to speak properly to him. "My mother will not hurt y/n, there are.... rules." You could practically hear Dean roll his eyes at that and you were gritting your teeth when he spoke again. "Rules? To kidnapping girls? That's beyond fucked up. If you know where she is why don't you just go get her?" You shook your head and raised your eyes to the ceiling wondering how y/n put up with him. "I told you there are rules. I can not go there until I have been invited or she is no longer safe." You heard Dick inhale behind you and you flinched realizing you hadn't exactly told them that.

Dean and Sam had stubbornly refused to leave and were now sitting on the couch Dean glaring at you while you stood Sam was shifting slightly. You caught a glimpse of Dean nudging Sam with his knee and Sam sagged a little looking like he was trying to relax. Huffing you shoved away and slipped into the bedroom frowning at the broken glass and the bed sheets dragged off the bed. Leaning down you found her phone which Cass had said sounded like it got stepped on. The screen was the only thing broken but as it lit up you could see a picture of you as her background, you had fallen asleep resting against Titus outside in the sun. You slipped the phone into your pocket and were turning back towards the living room when you heard Sam speaking as he came in. "Did you..... did you talk to y/n at all?" You nodded eyebrow raised and started to cross your arms before you saw him shift looking around the space frowning. You were reminded then of the fact that he was an actual child, and you saw what made y/n so desperate to protect him. "She was okay, and she will be after this." He cleared his throat and shook his head slightly hair falling down onto his forehead. "Would she have been safe if she had stayed with you? Is this my fault too?" You shook your head seriously and grabbed his shoulder gently. "Neither of these things were your fault. Y/n made her choice to go with him before and my mother would have found a way to get to her no matter where she was. It's not your fault." He scoffed and leaned back eyes meeting yours and you could see genuine fear in his eyes. "She told you to say that." You nodded and he frowned before you continued. "Yes she did but I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. She would have done the same thing for your brother or me or any of my siblings." You refrained from adding the fact that she wouldn't have gotten the chance because it wasn't important. He glanced up at you and you watched him decide something before he spoke. "When you get y/n home can you tell her we want to see her?" You nodded and he turned, you watched as he practically dragged Dean out of the apartment.

Dick didn't comment on the obviously overheard conversation and before you could even narrow your eyes at him there was a noise at the window. Glancing you could see someone on the roof across from you and you were running out and up the stairs before Dick even noticed. The door to the roof nearly refused to open and you had to slam into it to make it open. She was waiting for you when you got there and your hand slipped into your pocket for your throwing knifes before you came to a stop. She bowed lowly before speaking. "My lord, I've been asked to give you this." You snatched the paper from her and ripped it open. On it was the invitation you had been waiting for with instructions, you were to return home alone and immediately letting the messenger escort you. You hesitated before nodding and informing the girl you would go. She nodded and raised herself to her full height before motioning for you to follow. You were gone before Dick even made it to the roof leaving the note behind as explanation.

Your pov

You swallowed as you were pulled to your feet too quickly and your ankle almost gave out. Talia as you remembered her name being snapped her fingers and the man hauling you to your feet removed his hand and you dropped before scrambling up on your own. "Y/n tell me something. Is my son patient with you?" You nodded silently and she sneered eyes rolling. "Another thing he learned from his father. Understand this, I will ensure my son knows just how weak you are and we will use you to remind him exactly where he belongs." You narrowed your eyes at her and brushed yourself off gaining courage or stupidity you weren't sure. "And he belongs with a mother who abandoned him? One who made him leave the only home he knew and live with strangers?" She raised to her feet and stalked closer forcing your to take a step back nearly stumbling as you did so. "Talking back is not being brave child it's being stupid. You would be wise to keep your mouth shut." You shook your head and bit your lip before adding. "No one ever said I was wise. Family does not abandon one another, they are there no matter what." Her hand shot out and your head went to the side with her slap tongue darting out you licked at the blood welling at the corner of your mouth while she snarled. "And you know this how? Oh yes because you were abandoned as you say I did with my son. At least I have been trying to get my son to return home. When did you see your mother last? When she left you on the street?" You shrugged and grinned slightly crossing your arms. "I would live on the street now if it would protect Damian. Could you say the same thing?" She glared and shoved past you snapping her fingers and your arm was gripped painfully once again before you were dragged back towards the room.

You were pacing as much as the cast would let you limping slightly when the door opened. Expecting the man again you spun tense. Instead standing in the door was a young girl holding a bundle of cloth. "I'm here to help you clean yourself and dress." You blinked in surprise and glanced down at your self before asking. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She frowned and shook her head before turning towards the door. "Please follow me." Although it was phrased as a request the man stepped closer and you could see him ready to grab you if you refused. You fell into step behind her silently with out protest until she led you down the hall to another door. Inside that room was clearly a big bathroom and you were led over to a tub, which was filled with lukewarm water and you were shoved into after your cast was hastily wrapped. Groaning you fought against her trying to clean yourself until she finally gave up and sat off to the side, you could still feel her eyes on you and you sighed. Once you were finally clean enough and dried yourself you were helped into a loose green dress with gold trim. It was belted around your waist and your hair was brushed and left down. You glanced down at yourself and frowned before you were led to a mirror. Beside your cast for once the only marks you had on your body was the few Damian had left. It was covered by your shirt but the dress made it stand out against your skin. With a shrug you followed the girl again as she led you back down the hall past the room you had been in before. Along the way you came across a small boy who stumbled and fell in front of the three of you. The girl pushed him aside with her foot and you gasped scrambling forward and helping him to stand brushing him off and wiping his tears away. You were yanked again to your feet and you glanced back to find him staring after you and you smiled and gave him a small wave.

You made it out towards the main doors you had walked through before and you cleared your throat asking quietly. "What is happening?" She glanced back at you frowning before stopping short of the door. "My lord is coming home. You will greet him with Lady Talia." You swallowed and shook your head in refusal, trying to back away only to run into a the man from earlier. "You will go." He spoke his voice low and threatening and you were pushed forward the girl resuming leading you into the room and you were pushed into a seat off to the side but close to where Talia had been sitting earlier. Glancing around the room was empty except for the three of you and you shifted nervously until the girl leaned towards you. "Not long now." Nodding you tried to hide your fear but you couldn't stop your leg from bouncing. When the door was opened and Talia walked in a sword on her hip and she didn't even spare you a look before she took her seat. The room was filled along the edges all of them with swords and you watched as the girl slipped into the crowd leaving only the man behind you and Talia to your side.

Damian's pov

You could feel your phone going off in your pocket non stop but you ignored it in favor of focusing on making your trip go faster. You longed for your sword but you knew if you had brought it things might not end well. You finally reached the outskirts of the city and you glanced over when she came to a stop. "I must leave you here my lord." You nodded a clear dismissal and she was gone in a blink leaving you to slide through the city. Trying to avoid people was easier then you expected until you reached it. You stared up at it for a moment and it was unchanged, you could hear the voices coming up behind you but you didn't react ignoring them as you stepped up the stairs and the doors opened for you. It didn't take long for you to find your way to the throne room, and you watched the shadows shift around you, the people watching as you slipped through the hallways but no one stopped you or spoke to you until you reached the doors of the throne room. A throat cleared and you turned to see the hallway behind you nearly filled. They spoke in unison making you grit your teeth. "Welcome home my lord." You spun on your heel and the doors were opened for you to step into the room.

You stepped into the middle and your eyes slid past your mother to find y/n sitting off to the side redressed and looking unharmed. "Mother." You greeted simply as you came to a stop in front of her. You heard the room around you shift and a glance to the side showed them all bowing but you paid no attention waiting instead for your mother to raise and greet you. "My son." She stood and her arms spread but she did not come down to you and you did not climb the stairs to her. She narrowed her eyes at you before dropping her arms and taking her seat once again. "You came quickly, I see. I trust you had no trouble." You shook your head already growing impatient with the game she was trying to play. "Why are we here mother?" She blinked obviously surprised at the quick change in you but pressed on anyway. "It was time for me to meet your chosen one. She has been welcomed home as you can see." Your eyes darted over to her where she was sitting in silence, as you took the time to actually look her over you could see the dress she was wearing was far too big on her and it looked like it had been hastily given instead of fitted like it was supposed to be. Her eyes met yours and she didn't seemed frightened, she seemed annoyed and it nearly made you smile. "This is not her home mother." Your eyes swung back to find her frowning at you and her eyes darted to her on the side. "No? It is your home my son and if you intend on marrying her then it will be hers as well." You swallowed and you could hear y/n inhale but you couldn't swing your eyes to her and break the stare your mother had you in. "This is not the way, I won't remain here." She frowned and snapped her fingers. "We shall talk again tomorrow." You protested but the man who had been behind y/n brought her to her feet and lead her out the doors and you watched as she glanced back at you eyes starting to water and her mouth opened to call your name before the door closed between you.

You spun back to find your mother stepping down from her seat and with a wave of her hand the room emptied quickly. "My son, Damian you remember the rules yes?" You clenched your jaw but nodded and your tongue darted out to lick your lips. "Then you will go to your room and remain there until the morning. If not then you know what can be done." You shook your head and stepped forward closing the distance and trying to appeal to her. "Please... let me see her." She smiled sharply and shook her head her hand came to rest on your cheek. "You have already seen her, and you will see her again tomorrow at breakfast. Go rest now child." She turned and left to the side leaving you alone in the throne room. Clenching your fists you spun and left through the same door stalking down the hallway body remembering the way to your room without thought. You were nearly there when you caught a glimpse of a small child in a corner waving at you. Tilting your head you glanced down the hallway to find it empty and approached squatting in front of him. "My lord?" He asked his voice shaking and though you flinched you nodded and he held out his hand. "I can take you to her." You narrowed your eyes and stared at his hand. "Why?" You know your voice was filled with suspicion and he frowned but he didn't lower his hand. "Because she is crying for you, and she was kind to me." You smiled at the thought and took his hand letting him tug you down the hallway and to a side until he pressed a small panel leading to a hidden door.

He led you inside and you followed along through the walls. You knew this was how the servants got around but you hadn't really thought about it and you paid close attention to the turns you took. He came to a stop and motioned in front of him so you stepped forward for him to press his hand to panel on the side and make a door slide open. Y/n was sitting on the floor in front of the door and her arms were wrapped around herself. Before you could step in to see her the boy grabbed your hand stopping you. "I'll come for you early in the morning." You nodded and stepped into the room silently waiting for the door to close before you crept any closer. She sniffed and raised her head from her knees to wipe her face but froze when she saw your shoes. Her head jerked up and she sprung to her feet, You closed the distance and pulled her into your arms burying your face in her neck and cupping the back of her head. "Damian.... Are you real?" She was whispering and you pulled back to press your lips to hers gently thumb automatically going to wipe her eyes. "I'm real, I'm here habibi." You reassured her and pressed your lips to her forehead. When you finally pulled back and lifted her head she was shaking and her eyes were squeezed shut, you expected for her to beg you to take her home but her arms wrapped around you tight and she clung to you before whispering. "I love you Damian."

You stayed like that arms wrapped around each other until her legs started to give out then you scooped her into your arms and carried her over to the bed. You frowned glancing around the room and finding it empty but said nothing, just sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her onto your lap pressing her head to your chest. Her hand came up and she cupped your cheek gently before dropping it with a sigh. "So I guess I didn't win over your mother?" You chuckled at the unexpected comment and shook your head slightly pressing your lips to her temple. "No one would have beloved. I'm so sorry she dragged you here." She shrugged against you and shifted so you were looking down at her face. "Is it bad to say this is more comfortable then my last kidnapping?" You snorted and rolled your eyes at her awful attempt at a joke before brushing her hair back behind her ear. "I would hope so. There are rules after all." She tilted her head but she didn't ask snuggling into your chest instead. "I'm going to assume you sneaking into my room is not allowed?" You shook your head and she nodded before closing her eyes. "Might as well make the most of it then." You laid beside her and pulled her against your chest letting her bury her face in your neck. You stroked her back gently until she was nearly relaxed against you. "Damian?" She asked hesitantly and you hummed quietly. "What happens if we're caught breaking the rules?" Your grip on her tightened and you shook your head frowning. "It doesn't matter we wont be caught." She pulled back with a frown but nodded and pressed closer dragging in a deep breath before settling against you again.

Your pov

You could feel Damian shift beside you and your eyes flew open to find him climbing from the bed. His hand caught yours and he knelt beside you. "It's okay habibi, I have to go now but I'll see you soon. I love you." You nodded and clung to his hand for a second before surging forward and capturing his lips with yours until he pulled away. "I love you. Please be careful." He nodded and turned slipping out a door you hadn't even noticed, the boy you had helped yesterday sent you a small wave before the door closed between you and you hastily wiped away tears. You blinked back more tears before dragging in another deep breath and forcing yourself to calm down. You had just relaxed onto the bed again when the door opened and the girl from yesterday was back with another dress. You groaned and lifted yourself to your feet following her back to the bathroom and repeating the same ritual with the new dress. This one was gold with green trim. You let her belt it at your waist and she brushed your hair.

Before long you were led past the main room and into a dining room. You were motioned into a seat and you took it silently waiting. Damian walked in followed directly by his mother who motioned him into a seat across from you and she took the seat at the head of the table. You didn't miss his eyes trail over you or the frown as he took you in fully. "Mother what is the meaning of this dress?" She smiled and reached over patting his cheek gently and when she pulled her hand away you watched her nails trail down his cheek. "I wondered if you would remember. She is your chosen yes?" Damian hesitated but nodded after a second and you remained silent although your eyebrow raised. "So it is time for us to do this properly. You will make her yours the way you should." Damian stiffened and he hissed out through his teeth. "I won't do it." You swallowed and before you could demand an explanation a blade was pointed at your throat. Damian froze his hand gripping his knife by his plate but he didn't move. "Damian you will make your choice, you can do this the correct way and the two of you can live here happily or she will not be leaving." He shook his head even as his eyes found yours biting his lip before it could tremble. "Mother don't do this..." He trailed off and she leaned forward now ignoring him and speaking directly to you. "Do you love my son?" You nodded and swallowed when she spoke again. "You wish to be a part of my son's life? To make him happy?" You nodded again only for her to snap at you and demand you speak. "Yes I do." Damian closed his eyes across from you and you could feel the blade that was at your neck lower slightly. "Then you will marry him, our way." It wasn't a question and you blinked in surprise eyes shooting to find Damian's eyes locked on your face. "What.... Your way?" Damian groaned and Talia snapped her fingers and you were dragged to your feet. You cried out as you were dragged away from the table and Damian sprang to his feet.

You could hear him as he demanded you be returned but you were dragged away until you heard him thundering after you down the hall. Stumbling you were yanked into a room interrupting what was obviously a ceremony. You were shoved to your knees and you watched as a woman- more of a girl in a white dress dropped to her knees in front of a man and bowed her head. Another man was dragged up behind her and the man in front of her drew a blade and sliced his throat. His blood sprayed over them staining her dress and when he fell over no longer alive she stood and they kissed. You gagged at the sight and you were dragged out again only to nearly run into Damian. His eyes flew to your face and when he reached up you knew you were pale. You swayed and he caught you pulling you into his arms and cupping the back of your head. You could hear him snap and the hand that had been holding you back and on your feet released you making you sag. "It's okay y/n, it's okay." Babbling you shook your head and tried to pull away but he wouldn't let you. You stopped trying to talk and you could hear a dragging behind you. You gagged again as your brain supplied you with the fact that they were probably dragging the man out. He pressed your face against his chest and shushed you before you felt his voice vibrate in his chest. "Do not touch her." You were sobbing and you felt a hand grip you by the arm again and you were yanked away from Damian as he was struggling against three men holding him back. You felt your body shake and you reached out only to be yanked further away. You heard a voice call out and everyone but Damian froze. "Ah good you saw the most important part. Are you willing to do what needs to be done to be with my son?" You couldn't stop your voice from shaking but you put as much force into it as you could. "That is barbaric." She smiled and nodded approaching you slowly. You were shoved to your knees when she was close and she leaned forward gripping your chin painfully jerking your head up to meet her eyes. "That's marriage child. Now answer the question." Before you could refuse Damian spoke having finally broke free and he rushed forward dropping to his knees facing her putting himself between you and his mother. "Mother! This is not how she should be asked. You want it done our way then I have to do it right." You could tell he was trying to stall but his hand came back and hovered to the side of you covering you. You reached up and rested your hand on his shoulder gently other arm still being gripped to force you onto your knees.

She snapped her fingers again and your arm was released, Damian helped you to your feet making sure you were steady before he released you. "Very well son, you have three days." He gaped at her and started to say something but she continued "If she declines, fails or does not participate in the ritual then she will be removed." His mouth snapped shut and she snapped her fingers the man who was behind you slipping around the two of you silently to follow her. Talia called over her shoulder making him stiffen. "Do not forget curfew Damian. I know she isn't a virgin but we will be treating this as such." You stiffened at the sneer in her voice and nearly snapped at her before Damian reached out and touched your cheek gently. "I'm so sorry y/n." You shook your head and leaned into his hand until he pulled away slowly. "You need to follow me." You nodded taking in his serious tone and fell into step behind him. His shoulders were tense and he led you down several long hallways before coming to a stop in front of a door. He hesitated then and turned towards you but he wouldn't meet your eyes. "I'll bring you home safe I promise but I need you to trust me." You were nodding before he finished speaking. "I trust you Damian, it's.... going to be okay." He sighed and pushed open the door and led you inside for you to find yourself quickly being blindfolded. Damian's voice came in your ear sounding scared but he spoke calmly. "Stay calm, you can't panic. You need to breath and let..... you will be touched a lot. If you fight it..... Please just stay still." You nodded silently and felt his lips brush over your forehead and you jerked when a tear dripped down and landed on your cheek.

Damian's pov

You were physically forced out of the room, you knew it had been pushing it to kiss her but you needed to reassure her somehow. You watched until the door closed while she froze feeling ghostly hands touching her and pulling at her. You rushed at the door as soon as it was closed and planted your ear on it. You couldn't hear anything coming from within and you were dragging your hands through your hair as you paced in front of the door. It was three hours later when the door opened and you could see y/n passed out on the floor. You rushed in and next to her was a mark of approval. You gathered her into your arms and carried her slowly back to her room. You knew if you were caught lingering in her room everything would be ruined but you couldn't leave her until she woke up.

You called her name softly in hopes of waking her up and after the third try you shook her. Her eyes snapped open and mouth dropped in a silent scream before you were leaning over her again. "Y/n! Habibi! It''s me, you're okay!" She swallowed and blinked a few times before her body sank into the bed. "What the hell was that?" She hissed as she raised herself to sit. "I'm so sorry Habibi. I can't explain and I can't stay. Everyone should be on their way. I promise I'll get you out of here." You had stood and were about to leave when she lunged forward and caught your hand stopping you. "Damian..... you wont kill anyone will you?" You shook your head firmly and reached out cupping her cheek gently. "No beloved I won't. I swear." She released you and you slipped out her door after one last look over your shoulder before you slipped back into the room you had left her in. Dragging in a deep breath you blindfolded yourself and stepped into the middle of the room. You could feel the hands on you and they pushed and pulled and you kept yourself as still as possible until a voice filled your head. "Approved." You felt yourself sag with relief for a concern you didn't know you had. You slipped out of the room hands shaking slightly and you closed your eyes as you thought of tomorrow's test.

Y/n was back in her clothes when you knocked on her door the next morning and she looked exhausted. You frowned but said nothing about it motioning for her to follow you silently. You led her down to the kitchens and with the flash of a smile the two of you were slipping away with a tray full of breakfast food. You saw the way she was looking at it and you wondered if you mother had fed her. Once you had found an alcove hidden from most prying eyes you sat and she joined you with out comment. "Eat beloved." You kept your voice soft and she still flinched at the sound making you sigh. But she reached over and took a roll hesitating for only a few seconds before biting into it. "Damian.... what happened yesterday?" You swallowed and shook your head. "It's.... Your soul was searched to see if our match was approved. I did it too last night." She turned to you mouth full and had to swallow hard to speak again. "And? Was it?" You nodded and reached over to squeeze her hand. "Y/n I have to be honest with you. It's only going to get harder and I don't have time to ease you through this. I only have three days and I have to do this until everyone else gets here. I don't know how long it will take, they are finding there own way here." She turned her hand and threaded her fingers through yours squeezing your hand back. "She's expecting me to fail or to refuse isn't she?" You shook your head and shrugged. "Or she is expecting me to refuse to put you through it but either way.... it will end the same." She dropped the roll back onto the tray and turned more fully towards you. "I'll be killed right?" You hesitated but nodded eventually unwilling to lie to her. She raised her knees up and wrapped her arms around them something you've seen from her more and more often. "Damian..... tell me what I have to do." You reached out and touched her arm before explaining.

You could see the fear hiding in her eyes when you finished explaining everything she would have to do but she nodded anyway. She squeezed her legs tightly but lifted her head and met your eyes. After her tongue darted out to lick her lips she shifted and slowly raised herself to her feet. "Lets go then." Her hand reached out to you and you took it slowly lifting yourself to stand and your thumb danced over her knuckles gently. "Are you sure about this? We can try to just leave but I can't promise I can get you out of here safely." She shook her head and squeezed your hand. "No let's do this. I can handle it until everyone gets here." You nodded and fingers twined with hers you tugged her away from the alcove. "Follow me then."

Your pov

You wondered if you had made the right choice when Damian led you towards the main hall again. You knew what was coming next and still you had to force yourself not to be shaking. Stopping in front of the door Damian was about to push it open when you both paused at the sound of heels clicking on the floor behind you. "Hello children. Damian I have come to borrow your betrothed." He narrowed his eyes at her and his hand tightened on yours. "Mother you gave me three days to put her through the rituals, I can't do that if you take her." She waved her hand in clear dismissal. "I guess you will just have to move faster then. Come with me y/n." You bit your lip and clung to Damian's hand until he closed his eyes and brushed his lips over your forehead. "Go, I'll see you soon." Talia clicked her tongue and turned stalking down the hall while you scrambled after her as quickly as you could. 

You followed her through a set of doors and found yourself in a sitting room. She motioned for you to sit and took the seat across from you. Once you had taken the seat she indicated she snapped her fingers and a tray of tea was placed in front of you. "Please, help yourself." You shook your head as politely as you could and she frowned briefly before leaning close. "How long do you intend to pretend like you can do this?" You shifted slightly and met her eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about." You kept your voice as calm as you could and she sneered reaching across the small table in between you and grabbing your chin. "You are not enough for my son. You are weak and when he sees that he will decide to stay." You shook your head slightly as much as you could in her hand. "Damian wont stay here, he wants to go home, to see his family." She snarled her grip tightening on you and her nails digging into your chin. "This is his home." You shook your head once more smiling slightly. "You keep saying that. Have you tried asking him? He only came back because you dragged me here against my will." You jerked your head out of her grip and raised yourself to your feet brushing yourself off. "I should probably go find Damian. So we can continue." You made it to the door when she called out to you stopping you in your tracks. "Actually there is part of the ritual you have to perform with me. If you are so eager to continue we might as well do that part now." You turned back towards her to find her smirking and stiffly you nodded.

She lead you into the hallway and past three doors before entering into one. You followed her and found a room filled with girls, who all turned to glare at you. "These are all girls who would be better suited to my son, to help him rule and control his kingdom. You must prove you can do more for him then they can." Her fingers snapped and she stepped out closing the door behind her. As soon as the door was closed the girls turned to you and raised to their feet. You were backed into a corner and when they lunged at you you closed your eyes hands going up to protect your face only for them to go straight through you each with a scream. You blinked open your eyes as you realized they were projections of some sort and you slowly lowered your hands waiting cautiously as they paused and glanced at each other before resuming. You were shaking by the time all but one was gone and she almost seemed to hesitate her hand reached out in front of her and pushed through your chest this one surprisingly slightly painful and you cried out but as she pushed through you she started to fade in a scream and your scream joined hers. But while you dropped to your knees trembling she disappeared leaving you alone in the room and panting.

Talia opened the door and froze her smirk dying on her face as she caught sight of you swaying on your knees. "How....?" You chuckled slightly and pushed yourself to your feet. "Apparently there is no one better suited to your son then me." Her face twisted into something ugly and she was crossing the room to haul you off your feet by your sweatshirt and you narrowed your eyes up at her keeping the smile playing at your lips. "I'm pretty sure you have to let me try the ritual, you can't force me not to. I know you want me to fail or to refuse but here's something you don't seem to understand. I love Damian and I'm going to do my best here." You watched as her face slowly twisted back until you saw something pass behind her eyes you almost could almost assume was motherly love. "Why?" She asked seemingly genuinely curious. "Why do I love him?" You asked as she lowered you back onto your feet until she nodded. "Because he's kind, and gentle and before he even knew my name he took the time to stop and ask me if I was okay. He was the only person to ask me that and to notice I was lying in years. Even though he knew it might embarrass him he did something just to make me smile. And finally when he loves someone he loves them with his whole heart which is more then anyone deserves of him." Her hand released your sweatshirt entirely and she took a step back blinking at you before she dropped her hands to her sides her head tilted. "And why does he love you?" You shook your head and shrugged. "You'd have to ask him that. I couldn't begin to tell you because I don't understand it." She made a soft noise and waved her hand clearly dismissing you and you slipped around her pausing at the door. "You are his mother and you will always be held in his heart even if he doesn't agree with what you want him to do." With that you left her alone missing the look that crossed her face.

Damian's pov

You were pacing by your mothers rooms when y/n came limping down the hallway you rushed to meet her and your hands caught her shoulders blinking in surprise when she grinned up at you. Before you could ask her if she was alright her hand came up and cupped your cheek pulling your face close to hers until her lips brushed over yours feather lightly. "I love you Damian." You swallowed and caught her hand gently thumb stroking her knuckles. "I love you habibi." You murmured softly before pressing a kiss to her palm making her grin widen. You pulled her against you burying your face in her neck gently and neither of you moved until you heard a familiar clicking coming down the hallway. You tensed but she didn't shaking her head when you tried to tug her the other way, darting your eyes to her you found her still smiling and she squeezed your wrist lightly not letting you pull away until your mother cleared her throat. "Damian.... let's speak for a moment." You met y/n's eyes and she nodded encouragingly giving you a last squeeze before limping down the hallway past you.

When she was gone you followed your mother into her rooms and took a seat across from her. She was frowning and you swallowed hard hands automatically curling into fists releasing in surprise at her question. "Why do you love her?" You blinked and jerked your head up to meet her eyes making her have to repeat her question before you understood. "Because she is braver then she knows and she puts others before herself. She makes me smile without even realizing it and no matter how afraid she is she will stand up and do whatever needs to be done." You held your hands out motioning around you as an example. "I mean look at this, she's going through all this shit even though she never should have been here because she loves me. And she is so scared even if she wont admit it I can see it in her face but she stand's up to do what she has to." Your mother hummed and you watched as she sighed and her chin dropped to her hand. "Why do you think she loves you." You blinked and shrugged smiling slightly at the thought. "I'd imagine she would tell you I'm kind or gentle or something, but I think it's because I saw her when she thought no one could." She closed her eyes briefly before she leaned forward and caught your hand her touch more gentle then you expected. "You will never want to stay her will you?" You shook your head honestly and felt her grip tighten slightly before releasing. "This is your home, your kingdom my son, don't you see that?" Frowning you shook your head again and closed your eyes. "Mother this is not my home and this is not the way I want to live. I told you I will follow in my father's footsteps, no more killing..... I want to be a good man for her." Her face twisted slightly and you pulled back only for it to smooth out quickly. "You still have several ritual's left. You should go get her." You frowned and swallowed you had hoped you were getting through to her but she dismissed you with a wave of her hand and you turned missing her hand cover her heart briefly before lowering.

Y/n wasn't in her room when you left your mother and you could feel panic grabbing you when a little hand caught your sleeve drawing your eyes down. It was the same boy who helped you into her room the first night and he was smiling. "Come." You followed him with out thought and found y/n sitting on the floor of an unused room surround by children. You blinked in surprise you honestly hadn't know there were that many children here and she had them all staring at her completely in awe as she read to them. The boy joined her crawling onto her lap and she just adjusted slightly before continuing to read. She glanced up at you and smiled before she finished reading and there was a collective sigh. You crossed the room and held your hand out to her waiting until she took it to tug her up gently. Little hands were grabbing her begging for another story and she frowned glancing down before glancing at you. You sighed and shook your head answering for her. "I'm sorry but I have to borrow y/n for a while. I'll bring her back soon." With a grumble you weren't used to getting here she was released and you tugged her gently out of the room.

You were silent as you led her through the hallways only to glance back when she tugged on your hand. Turning you realized you had a line of children trailing after you and you frowned. The biggest and you assumed oldest stepped forward and bowed to you making you raise your eyebrow. "My lord...." He trailed off and you huffed ready to snap at him when y/n squeezed your hand gently reminding you of her presence and your patience with that simple touch. "Yes?" You asked as kindly as you could eyeing him and letting your eyes slide past him. "We wish to offer our services to help you and my lady marry." You heard a murmur of agreement come from behind him and felt y/n stiffen beside you. Before she could speak and ask what he meant you thanked them and sent them on their way agreeing to send for them when needed. Y/n refused to move as they dispersed and you sighed thrusting your hand through your hair. "Don't worry about it y/n, we'll be gone before we need them." Her eyes narrowed at you and she stepped forward eyes flashing in defiance, more then you have ever seen before. "Damian Wayne they are children and so help me God, if you just agreed to let them do something dangerous-" You cut her off when you heard foot steps coming down the hall and pushed her into a small alcove covering her mouth with your hand until they passed by. Only when you were sure they were gone did you release her mouth and see her frowning at you. "I'm sorry habibi but we shouldn't be lingering. We are behind already." She shook her head and crossed her arms refusing to allow you to take her hand again but she followed you as you resumed your path.

You were halfway through the next ritual which quite literally required her to put her life in your hands when you felt the building shake. You grabbed her and held her against your chest until it stopped. You felt more then heard her gasp and saw her eyes slam shut even as she wrapped her arms around you. You could hear shouting out in the main hall and once you were sure there was no one outside the door you started dragging her towards the door. "Come on it's time to go home." She scrambled after you as fast as she could but when she stumbled you lifted her into your arms ignoring her stiffening and ran until you neared the throne room. You put her down and cup her cheeks forcing her to look you in the eyes. "Listen to me, you keep low and you keep behind me do you understand." She nodded and clung to your wrist and you leaned forward pressing your lips to hers gently until you pulled away with a whispered promise and tugged her into the room.

You hadn't even finished slipping into the room when your sword was tossed into your hand and you were ducking dragging her down with you. You could hear voices cry out at the sight of the two of you but no one approached you and you kept y/n against the wall. You could see your father and he visibly sagged in relief seeing the two of you but before you could rush over to him your mothers voice echoed through the room calling for silence. "Leaving so soon my son? Your ceremony has not been completed and I have a gift for your betrothed." You could hear an intake of breath coming from your family but you didn't acknowledge it stepping forward and feeling y/n step up behind you her hand on your shoulder in reassurance that she was still there, and you let your hand drift back to touch her waist. "It's time for us to go home mother." She chuckled and snapped her fingers her hand coming to rest on her sword. You all watched as a woman bound and chained but otherwise uninjured was dragged and forced to her knees. You heard y/n gasp behind you and she was pushing past you before you could stop her. Cass caught her and spun around with her ignoring her struggling. "Mom!" She cried out and you could hear her heart breaking in her voice as she fought against Cass. You sucked in your breath as you got a better look at the woman when she lifted her head, she was clearly related, matching eyes and even the same nose. She spoke questioningly and y/n broke into sobs collapsing in Cass's arms. "Y/n?" She asked and you could clearly hear confusion in her voice.

Stepping forward you touched y/n's shoulder gently before you spoke calmly. "Let her go mother, she has nothing to do with this." Your mother shook her head with a laugh and stepped up to the woman grabbing her by her hair and tilting her head back. "Oh no? Mrs. l/n tell me how old is your daughter now?" She shrugged and her eyes seemed to fog over for a moment before your mother jerked her head. "Do you know where she has been this whole time?" She shook her head as much as she could and you could hear y/n sobbing increase and she whispered sadly. "Mama..." That drew her eyes and she pulled her head forward finding y/n on the floor tears streaming down her face before she spoke again. "Where's my daughter?" Y/n turned then and threw herself against your body shaking with silent tears now. You ran your hand over her hair gently when Dick stepped up beside you. You watched him tap his arm in the middle of the elbow and you followed her mothers arms up to find track marks in her arms. You understood then everything that had been missing before and you clutched y/n tighter to you. "Mother let her go, she needs help." Your mother laughed then and shook her head. "Who needs help here Damian, y/n or her mother? Can't you see her heart is breaking? Her own mother abandoned her and doesn't recognize her, don't you want to make that pain go away?" You were shaking your head and dropped to your knees pulling y/n against you before you answered. "Not this way mother. It's time for us to go, all of us." She sighed then and shook her head before she called out. "Y/n? Do you have anything to say to your mother?" Y/n stiffened at her name and started to shake her head before she stopped and turned to face her slightly, her voice was muffled by your chest but you felt your heart break at the tears and hurt there when she spoke. "I'm sorry mama.... so sorry." Your own mother snarled and finally release her hair letting her head fall forward as she stalked forward towards you. You didn't move, you didn't have to, your siblings stepping up and surrounding the two of you forcing her to stop. "You should be making her beg you for forgiveness! She left you on the street, she got you raped and abused and all you have to say is you're sorry? You are so weak." You watched as your father stepped forward and grabbed your mother by her arm. "That's enough Talia. It's over and we are going home. We will be taking y/n's mother with us as well.

You were lifting y/n into your arms and turning on your heel to carry her out when a blade came flying at you from behind, you shifted your head and clutched y/n against you watching as it lodged itself in the stone by the doors. "Your aim is off mother." You felt the blood dripping down your cheek from the slice but you didn't care as you heard your siblings follow after you until Cass came up and touched your arm gently drawing your attention and y/n's from where she was trying to stop her tears in your arms. "You are both well?" You nodded and y/n hesitated but nodded after a minute. Cass stepped in front of you and led the way to the plane and you carried her on to it, without getting a struggle or argument. Once you were settled with y/n on your lap you stroked her back slowly murmuring in her ear sweet nothings, promising her things you knew she wasn't listening to.

Your pov

You could hear Damian murmuring in your ear but you weren't listening your eyes were locked on the door to the plane and as soon as Bruce walking in carrying your mother you sprung to your feet pushing off of Damian and stumbling over to them. He laid her down and touched your shoulder gently. "I had to put her out y/n. She'll be fine." You nodded shakily and dropped to your knees beside her hand going to smooth back her hair as the plane filled quietly. You could feel hands touching your shoulders and your arms but you paid them no mind until you felt Damian slip up beside you. "Habibi?" You sniffed and wiped your eyes with the sleeve of your sweatshirt before humming a question hand never leaving your mother's forehead. "I'm so sorry." You shook your head voice breaking when you finally spoke and shoulders shaking. "She didn't even know who I was Damian. She looked right through me." He wrapped his arms around you and his hand buried itself in your hair while he pressed your face to his chest. "I know beloved, but we are going to get her some help I promise. We'll get her clean and then she'll know who you are." You shook your head and felt yourself shaking as you remembered the last time she got clean. "It won't last Damian.... Please I just want to go home." You felt him nod against you and before you could move he was lifting you into his arms and carrying you back towards the seat he was sitting in. With his hand running through your hair and scratching at your scalp it didn't take long for exhaustion to over come you and you were slumping against him.

You woke feeling something soft beneath you and your hair was pushed off your forehead. You reached your hand out and snagged his wrist without needing to look to see who it was. "Damian?" You mumbled softly and got a hushed reply. "It's me beloved go back to sleep." You hummed and rolled onto your side keeping your eyes closed. "Stay with me?" He brushed his lips over your forehead and you felt him slip into the bed beside you slowly. "Always habibi." Snuggling close you felt him wrap his arms around and pulling you until your head was resting on his chest. His voice vibrated against your head and you smiled against him. "I love you y/n." Mumbling a response barely loud enough to be heard before you were snoring. "I love you Damian."

When you woke next it was morning and Damian was gone from the bed. You flew up as memories hit you and scrambled off the bed stumbling down the stairs. The first person you ran into was Bruce who was sitting at the table with a newspaper and a coffee cup. His head lifted in surprise and before he could open his mouth you had rushed around the table and flung your arms around his neck. He was stiff for a moment before his hand came up and patted your back gently. "I'm so glad you are home y/n." You just nodded and squeezed before pulling back. "If you are looking for Damian I believe he's upstairs in the music room." You frowned and nodded taking off before you even remembered if you knew where that was. The next person you ran into was not Damian, but Dick and he pulled you into a tight hug before you could even greet him and you didn't tense, just wrapped your arms around him and stood still for a while until you felt another set of arms wrap around you both, glancing to the side you saw Steph grinning at you. "I saw a hug, I had to get involved." You chuckled and pulled back after another minute and continued on your way.

You thought you had it right when you opened the third door only to find Jason and Tim arguing on the couch and you slipped in silently and wrapped your arms around the both of them surprising them and making Tim jump up with a gasp. You chuckled and Jason yanked you gently over the couch before Tim sat back down sandwiching you between them in another hug. "You aren't actually going to marry the demon are you?" Jason asked after the three of you were silent for a while and you pulled back blinking slightly. "You know he never even asked me so I couldn't answer that even if I wanted to." Tim gasped and bent over hit with a sudden wave of laughter and you frowned glancing at Jason in confusion and he just shrugged. "No idea, well listen princess don't forget there are better brothers out there." He sent you a wink and you snorted rolling your eyes before you slipped off the couch.

Next you found Alfred and Cass standing at the end of the hall with Cass looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Absolutely not miss Cassandra." You stepped up near them and drew their eyes Cass immediately pulling you into a hug and even Alfred reaching over to squeeze your shoulder gently before he walked away leaving the two of you alone. Cass squeezed you again and pointed down the next hall silently and held up four fingers and then pointed to the right. You nodded in understanding and caught her arm before she pulled away to follow after Alfred. "Cass can I ask you for a favor?" She tilted her head and nodded waiting silently for you to continue. "When I get this off.... can you teach me to defend myself? Properly?" She nodded and smiled pulling you in for another hug before pulling back and looking at you questioningly. "Just defend?" She asked quietly and you nodded biting your lip before she agreed and took off after Alfred leaving you to follow her directions.

Damian's pov

As you sat nervously in the music room you wondered if you should be doing this or if you should wait. But before you could change your mind and slip out to catch her before she got close enough you heard her walking down the hallway. Raising yourself to your feet you heard her stop in front of the door and you dragged in a deep breath before she pushed the door open. You blinked and she had crossed the room throwing her arms around your neck and clinging to you. You wrapped your arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet holding her against your chest. You buried your face in her neck and held her there until she pulled her head away and you finally looked up to meet her eyes. You slipped her down onto her feet and lifted one hand to cup her cheek gently drawing her lips towards your in a gentle kiss. One that you let draw out until she pulled away with a soft whimper. "Y/n.... habibi..." Your voice was rough and she shivered at the sound but when you met her eyes she was smiling up at you. Her arms unwound from your neck and her hands settled on your shoulders gently and you let your hand stroke her cheek gently until you pulled away when you heard a soft creak.

You glance up to see people peaking in the cracked door and you narrowed your eyes at them until she laughed and you glanced down to see her following your gaze. They took off at the sound of her laughter and you strode across the room to slam the door shut turning back and rubbing at the back of your neck. "Want to tell me why they were spying on us?" You scoffed a snarky response raising to your lips before you could bite it back. "Because they are nosy and can't leave me alone." She giggled at that and shook her head holding out her hand to you. You swallowed and crossed back to her taking her hand in yours. "Dance with me?" You asked before you could second guess yourself. And before she could do more then tilt her head you pressed the button on the remote in your pocket surrounding the two of you with music. She nodded and her hands came up once more to rest on your shoulders while yours rested on her waist, you moved slowly keeping her ankle in mind although she hardly limped anymore.

You held her against you until the song ended and then you leaned down and brushed your lips over hers gently until she pressed up as far as she could trying to capture your lips and turn the kiss deeper. You tilted your head and let her control the kiss deepening it and after a few minutes you fought her tongue for control taking over and nipping her lip in the processes making her gasp. You pulled away after a minute and rested your forehead against hers. Her fingers had slipped up into your hair and she tugged gently making you lift your head to find her staring at you biting her bottom lip. "Dami?" You shivered at the sound of her voice slightly roughened from your kiss and your hands on her waist twitched. Before you could stop yourself you had backed her up until her back hit the wall and captured her lips in a feverish kiss making her gasp into it. The sound brought you to your senses at the same time as you groaned and broke away panting. Her eyes were closed and her tongue darted out to lick her lips slowly. You had to close your eyes to stop from taking her lips once more. You cursed under your breath and thrust your hand through your hair before pulling away completely. She whined at the loss and you gritted your teeth together holding yourself back until she finally pried her eyes open. Her bottom lip was between her teeth and you nearly groaned when she reached out for you her hand trailing down your chest until you caught it and held it. "Wait I.... I need to talk to you." She pulled back and her lip popped free of her teeth and she nodded slowly.

You started pacing and you knew she was getting worried when you avoided her eyes so you sighed and clenched your fists stopping half turned away. "I need to... explain a little about the last few days." Out of the corner of your eyes you could see her tilt her head and she started to reach out but seemingly thought better of it instead sliding slowly down the wall and crossing her legs. "Okay, if you think you need to." You turned towards her then and found her staring up at you. "You don't think I need to?" Curiously you asked her and she shook her head. "It's not your fault, we can't control our parents Damian." You flinched as her words turned bitter but shook your head and crossed to her sinking down next to her but not touching her. "No that's not what I have to explain." You hesitated then but she remained silent prompting you to continue. "I need to explain why she.... Why we had to go through the rituals we did." You dragged in a breath and she reached over her hand coming to rest on your knee gently. "I know what it was Damian, she told me. I also know she hoped I would fail. She wanted you to know how weak I am." You shook your head and your hand laid over hers gently squeezing. "You are not weak habibi." She chuckled and shrugged obviously not believing you but with a frown you pressed on. "You know the test's would have gotten harder? That you would have been forced to choose between your mother and myself?" She tensed then and you could see her swallow before she shook her head. "My mother was trying to put you through the worst test's she could have so that you failed, she hoped that if she could show me that the... woman I love... was weak as she thought you were I would choose to stay with her." She shivered and you lifted your hand off of hers wrapping your arm around her shoulders. "Damian.... Don't you miss it? Or her at all?" You hesitated and sighed before shrugging. "I.... used to but returning there and seeing all the things that I never noticed before just made me realize how different I am now. And I know that I've made mistakes and I will again but I think I'm better for it." She leaned on you and you felt her lips brush over your cheek feather lightly. "You're a good man Damian." You smiled slightly and shifted burying your face in her hair before you asked. "Good enough for you?" She pulled back and you saw a confused look flash over her face before she shifted. "Oh Damian... You are far better then me. You deserve someone better then me."

You lurched forward and grabbed her pulling her into your lap when she tried to stand begging her quietly to stay. "Both of our souls were searched y/n, our match was approved. Do you know what that means?" She shook her head body stiff on your lap and you pressed your lips to her temple before speaking again. "It means we belong together, ours souls are twined together." She shifted then eyes narrowing up at you before she spoke. "You mean like soulmates?" You nodded and she bit her lip hesitating. "Damian.... I.." After hesitating and trailing off she tried again. "Are you sure about that?" You let your hand drift to cup her cheek and lifted her head so she met your eyes locking your eyes on hers. "Very sure, if I wasn't sure we wouldn't have continued. If I didn't think you were safe I never would have put you through that. But there's something else." Her head tilted and she reached out resting her hand over yours on her cheek and rubbing her thumb over your knuckles. "Okay?" You swallowed and thrust your free hand through your hair silently for a moment before she cleared her throat. "Before I knew.... Before everything that happened, you were still my chosen. I still wanted to marry you, and I still do if you'll have me?" Her mouth dropped open and you swallowed hard when she blinked. "Did you just ask me to marry you Damian?" You nodded and unsure what else to do slipped your hand into your pocket pulling out a ring box. You didn't get a chance to open it because she flung herself at you and latched on, if not for the wall behind you she would have knocked you over. Hesitantly you wrapped your arms around her and pulled her onto your lap before whispering. "Is that a yes?" She chuckled and started pressing soft kisses to your cheeks and nose each time avoiding your lips until she answered. "Yes." You grabbed her head then and slanted your lips over her taking her mouth in a deep sweet kiss that had her gasping.

Your pov

Hardly believing it had only been a few months since he asked you, you smiled over at your mother who looked beautiful and healthy in her dress as she crossed the room to slip her arm into yours. The music started playing and the doors opened as soon as you were standing in front of them. Damian turned at the sound and you could see a smile light up his face when he saw you and he was nudged gently by Dick who stood with him. By the time you finally reached him your hands were shaking and he took them gently placing a soft kiss on your cheek before you both turned to find Jason grinning at you. When he found out you had agreed to marry Damian he got himself ordained in order to marry the two of you, Damian had protested but you found it sweet so you agreed. Jason cleared his throat and began to speak, you could feel Damian tense beside you but Jason kept it short before he started the ceremony.

After your vows Damian leaned forward and captured your lips with his and a cheer rose up behind you. When you broke away he smirked at you his eyes holding a promise that made you shiver, before you both turned to face your family. You knew when you came home there would be a gala announcing your marriage but you couldn't be bothered to care when he took your hand in his and tugged you gently back down the aisle stopping at the door to take your lips in another kiss before he led you out to the car. Once you were both in the car and it started off he turned to you and pressed his lips to yours his hand drifting to rest over your stomach gently and a smile on his lips when he murmured against yours. "I love you habibi." You hardly let him pull away for long before you were back only breaking away to respond. "I love you Dami, so much." His lips were on yours again and you moaned into the kiss eyes slipping closed.


End file.
